Te odio
by LovelessSD
Summary: Te odio. Sí, te odio, te odio demasiado e incluso te odio por hacerme odiarte tanto, por hacerme amarte tanto. (ZaDr)
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno, estoy algo nerviosa, este es mi primer fanfic publicado aquí y no solo mi primer fic de IZ, sino que también mi primer ZaDr._

_Esto pretendía ser un one-shot, pero al escribir me emocioné un poco, y cuando empecé a escribir lo que ahora serán los inicios del capítulo 2, me di cuenta de que esto era demasiado largo y fue cuando decidí separarlo en capítulos. Serán unos escasos 3 capítulos (por el momento, no sé si me de otro ataque de "escritora compulsiva")._

_Este fic tiene un ranking tipo M porque llevará LEMON (para quienes lo quieran, no se emocionen, no hay nada en el primer capítulo y para quienes no les gusta, no se preocupen, este vendrá probablemente hasta el capitulo 3, así que tanto el 1 como el 2 lo podrán disfrutar sin problemas), no pretende ser muy explicito, más bien será un "pobre intento de LEMON" porque, aunque eh escrito algunos con anterioridad, fue hace tanto tiempo que ya no recuerdo como los hacía, así que prácticamente empezare de cero._

_Bueno, lamento haberlos aburrido con tanta explicación y espero disfruten el fic tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo._

_Por cierto, antes de que a alguien se le ocurra demandarme: NO soy Jhonen Vásquez, NO soy nadie de Nickelodeon y NO estoy diciendo que "Invader Zim" me pertenece, este es propiedad de Jhonen Vásquez y Nickelodeon. Este fic es solo por diversión y no gano ningún dinero con él. Así que por favor, NO quejas, NO reclamos, NO spam, NO troll, por favor convivamos pacíficamente en un tranquilo ambiente de... fan-fics (?)._

* * *

_Capítulo 1_

(**Nota:** En Fanfiction no existe el HTML para el tachado "_strike_", por lo que me veré obligada a usar el _subrayado_ en su reemplazo. Espero no genere problemas)

"Se lo qué te estás preguntando. Y mi respuesta es simple.

No lo sé... no sé porque te escribo esto, si sé que no lo leerás. No sé, solo es una forma de desahogarme. Desde hace tanto que quiero escribirte esto, sólo que no he sabido cómo empezar, cómo continuar, sinceramente no sé ni que decirte, sólo necesito de alguna forma sacar esto que tengo en el pecho.

Te odio.

Sí, te odio, te odio demasiado e incluso te odio por hacerme odiarte tanto, por hacerme amarte tanto. Sí, te odio porque te amo, y sé que te amo porque te odio. ¿Confuso? Sé que es difícil de explicar, pero el odio no es lo contrario al amor, sino el mismo sentimiento pero expresado de diferente forma. Es sólo otra cosa terrícola que jamás entenderás.

Ni yo mismo me entiendo, lo único que necesitas saber es que te odio. Y te amo.

Odio tu mirada de superioridad. Amo tus ojos de ese hermoso y profundo color magenta. Odio tu indiferencia. Amo tu determinación. Odio tu risa burlona. Amo tu sonrisa. Odio que me consideres solo otro humano más. Amo cuando dices que eres el mejor de tu raza, porque yo lo considero así. Odio la forma en la que sigues ciegamente a tus líderes sin cuestionarte ni un poco su maltrato. Amo el hecho de que quieras demostrarles a todos que eres el mejor.

Pero, aún por sobre todo esto, te odiaré por la frialdad y crueldad con la que tomarás esta carta y la arrojarás a la basura, ignorando totalmente mis sentimientos.

¡Mercurio, soy un cobarde! No solo porque te estoy confesando esto en un pedazo de papel, por miedo a tu reacción y rechazo; sino que también porque te lo estoy confesando justo un día antes de irme por un largo tiempo.

"¿Irte?". Realmente me halagaría que eso haya pasado por tu mente.

Sí, Zim, me voy al extranjero. Un país diferente. Un lugar lejano, para que entiendas. Mi padre quiere expandir sus conocimientos de la ciencia real de la que tanto está orgulloso y nos lleva a mi hermana y a mí con él. Su objetivo no es solo construir un nuevo laboratorio allá, sino que también piensa que alejarme de este lugar me hará olvidar todo lo relacionado con lo paranormal y acercarme más a él y a su ciencia.

Pero no podré olvidarte. Nunca podría.

Me diste vida, Zim. Llegaste sólo para demostrarme a mí mismo que no estaba del todo loco y que realmente existe todo lo paranormal en lo que yo creo. Pero sobre todo, viniste aquí a rellenar el hueco de mi soledad.

Mañana, alrededor de las 9:00 a.m., la mudanza llegará para empezar a guardar las cosas en un camión. Te lo comento porque... quisiera que me detuvieras, quisiera que te naciera venir a verme, me gustaría que vinieras, me gustaría verte, creo que lo correcto sería despedirme apropiadamente, no lo sé, simplemente es información que sé que ignorarás...".

Zim interrumpió un momento su lectura, tratando de descifrar las palabras tachadas, pero el azabache procuró cubrir bien las letras, sabiendo que el Irken sentiría curiosidad por leer esas cosas tan sentimentales.

El invasor también se fijó, un poco alarmado, en una de las pantallas de su laboratorio que mostraba la fecha actual, para recordar qué día terrícola era. Domingo. Domingo por la mañana.

Por lo general el invasor se encerraba en su laboratorio desde el viernes por la tarde, después de clases, y no salía de ahí hasta que fuese necesario o hasta el lunes que reanudaban las clases. Por consiguiente, el Irken no sabía lo que ocurría en el exterior por al menos 2 días seguidos.

_**–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**_

_Minutos antes de que Zim estuviese leyendo la carta, GIR había entrado al laboratorio, corriendo y gritando mientras jugaba con un pequeño avión de papel. El invasor al verse interrumpido en su nuevo proyecto, le arrebató el papel a su loco asistente y en su arranque de furia lo hizo bolita y se lo arrojó a la cabeza; notando que el avión estaba conformado por varias hojas de papel, por el peso que tenía._

_La pequeña unidad S.I.R. recibió el golpe sin replica alguna y simplemente tomo la bolita de papel para estirarla y doblarla de nuevo en forma de avión. Curioso, Zim miraba como estiraba la bolita de papel, dándose cuenta de que en realidad se trataba de un sobre con un gran "ZIM" escrito en la parte de enfrente. El Irken rápidamente se encaminó a su asistente y de nuevo le arrebató el sobre, provocando que GIR comenzara a llorar incontrolablemente._

–_¡Cállate, GIR! ¿De dónde has conseguido esto? ¡Dime!– cuestionó Zim._

_La unidad S.I.R. de inmediato paró de llorar y contestó alegremente, como si nada hubiera pasado –¡Me lo dio el chico cabezón! ¡El chico cabezón! Jajajaja– gritó frenéticamente mientras movía los brazos en el aire, haciendo referencia al tamaño de la cabeza de Dib._

–_¡¿Qué?!– exclamó alarmado el alien, mientras tomaba el sobre con la punta de sus dedos y lo colocaba en un recipiente de vidrio, en el panel de control de su computadora. –¡Computadora, analiza cualquier posible peligro!– gritó finalmente mientras la computadora aceptaba la orden y en la pantalla se leía la palabra "PROCESANDO..."._

–_Análisis completo– resonó la voz de la computadora, mientras que las letras aparecían en la pantalla –Papel: hoja elaborada con __pasta de celulosa creada con la corteza del pino y el abeto, mezclado con polietileno. Tinta: __líquido con pigmentos o colorantes utilizados para colorear, crear imágenes o textos. Comúnmente utilizada en bolígrafos. Posibles amenazas: ninguna.– dijo finalmente la máquina, guardando el recipiente de vidrio y dejando el arrugado sobre a disposición de Zim._

_Zim tomó el sobre con mayor confianza. Lo abrió y saco de él 2 hojas llenas de escritura. –Mmm... ¿Qué planea el Dib-apestoso escribiéndome una carta?– se preguntó en voz alta mientras comenzaba su lectura y al leer la primera línea era como si el ojimiel hubiese leído la mente del alien._

"_Se lo qué te estás preguntando. Y mi respuesta es simple._

_No lo sé... no sé porque te escribo esto, si sé que no lo leerás..."_

_**–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**_

El Irken rápidamente sacó sus extremidades mecánicas del PAK y corrió hacia el elevador, aún con el resto de la carta en mano. Ya estando en el nivel de la casa, tomó su peluca y sus lentillas, adoptando su muy mala apariencia humana.

Salió de la casa, corriendo en dirección a la casa de su enemigo.

Aun era temprano, casi las 9 de la mañana, así que el invasor no se preocupó por ser visto por algún humano. Al parecer era una tradición terrícola levantarse tarde tanto los sábados como los domingos.

–Ese débil humano, tratando de huir del gran Zim...– refunfuñaba el Irken, mientras continuaba corriendo –... y luego escribiendo sobre estos... sentimientos... humanos... ¡puaj!– exclamó mientras hacia una cara de asco –No sé cuáles sean las intenciones del Dib-mono, pero si cree que escapará de las garras de Zim, está muy equivo...– se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando una idea llegó a su mente.

¿Y si todo esto era una trampa?

El alien paró en seco y se escondió en unos arbustos, por miedo a estar siendo vigilado por su enemigo.

–¡Argh! ¡Esa larva humana es una tramposa!– rugió mientras apretaba los puños, arrugando más la carta que aun mantenía en su mano. –Claramente el Dib-mono trataba de engañarme con su palabrería sobre... tontos... sentimientos... para que yo cayera en su trampa, pero no lo haré, ¡no caeré en tus sucios trucos, Dib-apestoso!– gritó al aire, como si así Dib pudiera escucharle. De su PAK salió un reloj digital para fijarse en la hora.

"8:37". Tal vez si llegaba antes de la hora citada, evadiría la trampa y tomaría por sorpresa al azabache. Desarrugó la carta en sus manos, para verificar la hora que le había marcado el Dib, pero se percató que al final de la segunda hoja aun quedaban un par de párrafos sin leer. Así, retomando la lectura desde donde se quedó, se concentró de nuevo en la carta.

"...Te lo comento porque... quisiera que me detuvieras, quisiera que te naciera venir a verme, me gustaría que vinieras, me gustaría verte, creo que lo correcto sería despedirme apropiadamente, no lo sé, simplemente es información que sé que ignorarás.

No sé cómo te lo estés tomando, muy probablemente ya hayas tirado la carta desde antes de llegar a la mitad; probablemente crees que todo lo que digo es mentira o incluso ni siquiera lo estés entendiendo. Me hubiera gustado demostrártelo, demostrarte mi amor, que no te miento, pero no tuve el valor, porque sabía que me habrías rechazado de la forma más humillante y no lo iba a soportar. No iba a poder con tanto dolor.

Y aunque temo que, conmigo lejos, llegaras a hacer algo contra la Tierra, tal vez no vernos por un tiempo será lo mejor, al menos así espero que tu indiferencia duela menos.

Adiós, Zim.

Y si llegaras a conquistar la Tierra... lo único que te pido es que... en cuanto me encuentres,... mátame."

La carta terminaba ahí. De nuevo, Zim sintió que el ojimiel había leído su mente al haber percibido la desconfianza del Irken. ¿Lo conocía demasiado bien, cierto?

De nuevo sacó su reloj digital del PAK. "8:40". Salió de los arbustos y retomó su camino, con sus propias piernas esta vez. Aunque siguiera pensando que esto probablemente era una trampa y que cada palabra escrita no eran más que mentiras, algo en esos últimos párrafos lo hizo sentirse... mal; con miedo. ¡No!, ¿miedo?, ¡jamás!, él era un invasor, los invasores jamás sentían miedo.

¿Entonces qué era esta sensación?, esa sensación que lo hizo correr y que provocaba que su corazón latiera fuerte y rápidamente, haciendo que cada latido doliera. ¿Frustración, enojo, ira, odio? Probablemente. Le enojaba que el humano le dejara así, como si él no fuera nada más que un mal chiste, una burla o un incompetente. Si bien, no creía en los sentimientos que el Dib decía tener hacia él, si creía en su partida.

Corrió más rápido y de nuevo miro él reloj. "8:47". Aún le quedaban 13 minutos y ya estaba a la vista la casa de su némesis.

Una vez allá, ¿qué le diría? Le gritaría, por supuesto. _"Eres un idiota"_, _"Tratabas de huir de mí"_, _"¿Crees que ya no es necesario detenerme?"_, _"¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de mí?"_, _"¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme?"_. Esto y mucho más pasaba por su mente, y tal vez no solo se quedaría en gritos, era tanto su coraje que incluso llegaría a golpearle. _"¡¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme?!"_, _"¡¿Cómo te atreves a abandonarme?!"_.

Ya estando a escasos metros de la residencia Membrana, sacó sus extremidades mecánicas de su PAK y, con lo impulsivo que es, se aventó a una de las ventanas, sabiendo que era de la habitación de Dib, atravesándola completamente.

–¡Dib-bestia! No dejaré que te vayas y me dejes como... si fuera... un...– entró gritando el invasor, con la sangre hirviendo del coraje, pero cuando vio la habitación, un frio horrible le recorrió las piernas, llegando hasta su pecho, apagando poco a poco su voz.

Vacío.

Tarde se dio cuenta de que había aterrizado en donde debía de estar la cama. Tampoco había escritorio, ni posters, ni computadora, ni otros muebles; pero algo llamó su atención. En medio de la habitación, en el suelo, había una pequeña caja completamente sellada con cinta canela y, con la misma letra de la carta, en la tapa tenia escrito "ZIM".

Zim tomó la caja en sus manos y al ver que no podría quitar toda esa cinta con estas, usó una de sus extremidades mecánicas, rasgando con facilidad el material. Una vez más Dib demostró conocer muy bien al Irken. Al ver su interior se sobresaltó, no sólo porque era difícil de creer que el azabache era capaz de dejar semejante cosa ahí, sino que también al invasor le dolió un poco que fuera capaz de abandonar ese material así, como a él.

Inmediatamente el Irken sacó de su PAK un artefacto que le servía como comunicador con su unidad S.I.R.

–¡GIR! ¡Contesta inmediatamente!– gritó Zim al comunicador, esperando una respuesta.

–¿Holaaaa?– contestó GIR, como si no supiera de donde venia la voz de su amo.

–GIR, ¡la carta! ¿Cuándo te la entregó ese Dib-larva?– preguntó algo histérico el ojivioleta.

–¿Mmm? ¿Cuál carta?– contestó confundido el pequeño de ojos cyan.

–¡Argh! ¡La carta, tu avión de papel! ¿Cuándo te lo entregó Dib-mono?– preguntó de nuevo el dueño del S.I.R., un poco desesperado.

–¡Aaah! Jajaja ¡Mi avión de papel me lo dio Mary!– contestó inocentemente GIR, confundiendo totalmente la pregunta.

–¡YA LO SÉ! Pero, ¿cuándo te lo entregó?– grito desesperado el invasor.

–Ahmmm... mmm... mmm... errr...– se notaba que el pequeño robot realmente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar –noo... lo... seeeee...– contestó finalmente.

Al final Zim solo le gruño a su compañero y cortó la comunicación. Reviso la carta, una y otra vez para ver si había alguna fecha anotada, pero no había nada. Miró de nuevo el reloj de su PAK. "9:00". Se asomó por la ventana, pero afuera no había ni un alma. De nuevo miró hacia la habitación vacía, se recargó en la pared y se dejó caer lentamente, sentándose en el suelo.

–¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo te fuiste?– dijo en un susurro, mientras abrazaba sus piernas y escondía el rostro detrás de ellas.

* * *

_Bueno, eso es todo por el momento. Como les dije, esto pretendía ser un One-Shot, así que al separarlo en capitulos, estos quedaron un poco cortos. Espero eso no sea mal visto (u.u)_

_Espero le den una oportunidad a esta pequeña historia con este primer pequeño capítulo._

**_GRACIAS POR LEER_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Muchas gracias a quienes (o más bien quien) comentaron en el primer capítulo (__**BBSTIA), tus palabras me alientan mucho ^^. **_

_Y tambien muchas gracias a quien lo agregó a favoritos ^^ _

_Bueno, antes de empezar tengo que decir: NO soy de Nickelodeon, bla bla, NO soy Jhonen Vazquez, bla bla, me gusta el pastel (n.n), bla bla, no gano nada haciendo esto, es solo por diversion._

_**Notas:**_

_Ojivioleta:__ Zim con disfraz. (Esto lo aclaro porque algunos fics dicen que las lentillas de Zim son azules, pero yo las veo violeta)_

_Ojimagenta:__ Zim sin disfraz (Esto lo aclaro porque varios fics dicen que los ojos de Zim son rojos, pero yo les veo un tono mas rosado)_

_Azabache:__ en teoría significa "negro" pero lo uso para describir el color del cabello de Dib y solamente de él_

* * *

_Capítulo 2_

_(2 días antes)_

_Viernes – Sekundaria – Clase de 2do. Grado_

Dib no había puesto atención a la clase en todo el día. Desde la mañana que su padre le había dicho la noticia de su repentina mudanza, Dib estaba inquieto. No sólo porque su vida daría un giro de 180 grados al alejarse del lugar donde vivió desde su nacimiento, sino que se iría sin haber cumplido su más grande anhelo.

Desde la primera hora de clases comenzó a escribir una carta.

Sí, odiaba a Zim, lo odiaba tanto que tenía que decírselo de alguna forma. Pero, aunque él quisiera convencerse de que su odio hacia él era meramente por ser su enemigo, por intentar conquistar el planeta, por ser tan orgulloso, por humillarlo tantas veces, por ser tan molesto y arrogante, él sabía que su odio era por algo más.

Odiaba verlo feliz, si él no era la causa; odiaba verlo hablando con alguien que no fuese él; odiaba que la única manera de llamar su atención era iniciando una pelea; odiaba cuando su atención estaba en algo más que no fuera él; pero sobre todo siempre iba a odiar la mirada de odio que le lanzaba cuando trataba de acercarse a él.

Es verdad que él mismo se lo había ganado, por todas esas veces que detuvo sus planes de conquista, pero le dolía el hecho de que Zim quisiera conquistar la Tierra. Le dolía que el alien ni siquiera se apiadara de él y que quisiera someterlo como solo "un humano más", como si no fuera nada para el invasor. Le dolía que Zim no sintiera nada por él.

Y ahí se dio cuenta de que no era odio lo que sentía por el invasor.

"...Te odio.

Sí, te odio, te odio demasiado e incluso te odio por hacerme odiarte tanto, por hacerme amarte tanto...".

Escribió el azabache, inseguro, pero no había mejor elección de palabras. Lo amaba, irremediablemente. Pero, ¿cómo había llegado a sentir esto por su némesis?

"...Amo tus ojos de ese hermoso y profundo color magenta... Amo tu determinación... Amo tu sonrisa... Amo cuando dices que eres el mejor... Amo que quieras demostrar que eres el mejor...".

Escribió, como contestando a su propia pregunta; agregando igualmente las razones por las que le odiaba, casi con la misma intensidad con la que le amaba.

"...Odio tu mirada de superioridad... Odio tu indiferencia... Odio tu risa burlona... Odio que me consideres otro humano más... Odio que siguas ciegamente a tus líderes...".

Volteó a ver por unos segundos a Zim, quien inmediatamente al sentir la mirada de Dib, este contestó con una mirada agresiva, como queriéndole decir "_¿Qué tanto me vez?_". Dib, cansado, no contestó la mirada, como usualmente lo hacía, y sólo la evadió, retomando el escrito.

"¡Mercurio, soy un cobarde!". Escribió. Justo así se sentía en esos momentos, porque era totalmente incapaz de verlo a la cara y decirle el porqué lo veía, porqué lo perseguía, porqué lo espiaba, porqué no podía dejar de pensar en él; era incapaz de decirle que lo amaba, por miedo, porque sabía que Zim solo se reiría, se burlaría y lo humillaría. Y por eso le odiaba.

"...Sí, Zim, me voy al extranjero...". Creía que para esta parte Zim tal vez ya se habría aburrido de la carta y lo más seguro era que ya la hubiese tirado, pero aún quería seguir escribiendo, una parte de él creía que Zim realmente estaría leyendo esto, y este pensamiento le daba algo de esperanza, un poco de vida.

"...Me diste vida, Zim. Llegaste sólo para demostrarme a mí mismo que no estaba del todo loco... Pero sobre todo, viniste aquí a rellenar el hueco de mi soledad.". Después de tanto haberse guardado estos pensamientos, finalmente se los expresaba al invasor. Esa es y siempre será la principal razón por la que el azabache empezó a sentir algo por el alien. En cierta forma, Zim fue su salvador, la prueba viviente de que él tenía razón y no eran solo alucinaciones que su mente creaba por culpa de la soledad.

"...Mañana, alrededor de las 9:00 a.m., la mudanza llegará... Te lo comento porque... quisiera que me detuvieras...". No. Tachó las últimas palabras, cubriéndolas por completo. Sí, quería que el Irken llegase a la casa y le intentara detener, pero quería que fuera por su cuenta, no que él se lo pidiera. "...quisiera que te naciera venir a verme...". No. De nuevo tachó lo anterior. No quería pedirle directamente que viniera, quería que él fuera por voluntad propia. "...me gustaría que vinieras...". Lo tachó. Aunque esa era una forma más sutil de pedirle que viniera, sabía que el orgulloso invasor lo tomaría como una orden, y para Zim, el orgullo siempre iba a estar por sobre de él. "...me gustaría verte...". Leyó lo que acababa de escribir y después de analizarlo un momento, lo tachó con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas. Él no quería sonar cursi. Sabía que en cierta forma podría incomodar al alien, ya que este no correspondería sus sentimientos. Por eso en la carta trataba de no solo decirle cuanto lo amaba, sino también de cuanto lo odiaba. "...creo que lo correcto sería despedirme apropiadamente...". Aunque por un momento pensó que esa era la oración correcta, al siguiente lo tachó. No, él en realidad no se quería despedir, él quería que el invasor corriera a él para impedir que se fuera, pero ¿por qué a Zim le importaría su partida? Si lo más seguro es que se alegrara de que ya nadie arruinaría sus planes. "...no lo sé, simplemente es información que se que ignorarás...". Escribió finalmente, sintiendo que ponía los pies sobre la tierra. Era la verdad, la inminente verdad.

Sintió las ganas de ver de nuevo hacia donde estaba el extraterrestre, pero sabía que se arriesgaría a recibir de nuevo como respuesta esa mirada llena de odio. "...probablemente crees que todo lo que digo es mentira...". No pudo evitar escribir, recordando la desconfianza que le tiene, por la actitud tan a la defensiva que acababa de demostrar tan solo hace unos momentos.

"...Me hubiera gustado demostrártelo, demostrarte mi amor...". De nuevo tachó las últimas dos palabras. A toda costa tenía que evitar ser cursi. "...que no te miento...", decidió escribir como reemplazo.

"Adiós, Zim.". Después de unas cuantas líneas, escribir esto fue lo más difícil que ha hecho en, al menos, los 2 años que lleva conociendo al invasor. Realmente no se imaginaba lejos de él, no se sentía capaz de alejarse de él. Pero, si sabía que no iba a ser correspondido, no había ninguna razón para quedarse. Ya no le quedaba nada.

"Y si llegaras a conquistar la Tierra...". Esa idea no paraba de rondar por su cabeza. "...lo único que te pido es que...". Existía la posibilidad, ¿no es así?, después de todo era EL INVASOR. "...en cuanto me encuentres,...". Y la sola idea de que Zim llegase a tratarlo como un esclavo, torturándolo, insultándolo, odiándolo; no la soportaba. "mátame." Para él era preferible morir en sus manos.

Una pequeña gota cayó sobre la hoja de papel. Sólo hasta ese momento notó que había empezado a llorar. Era un llanto tranquilo, sus ojos solo habían necesitado liberar ese par de lágrimas para calmarse al instante, sólo necesitaban desahogarse.

Sintió un par de miradas que probablemente se estaban preguntando por el llanto del azabache, y las hubiera ignorado, de no ser por una que sintió penetrante. Miró por un instante a su derecha y se encontró con esa penetrante mirada ojivioleta, que lo veía con duda. La evadió rápidamente y se limpió las lágrimas de la forma más discreta, no queriendo levantar sospechas al alien o mostrarle debilidad. Al menos ante él quería mantener su dignidad.

En ese momento sonó el timbre y agradeció a todas las deidades posibles por que terminaran las clases. Tomó su mochila y no se molestó en guardar sus cosas, sólo las llevó en sus manos y corrió hacia su casillero. Al llegar a él, lo abrió y guardó en él las cosas que cargaba.

Después de revolver un par de libros y cuadernos, encontró un pequeño sobre.

Dobló con cuidado las dos hojas que se hizo de escritura y las guardó en él. Después de cerrarlo, tomo un plumón y en grande escribió el nombre de su destinatario. Contempló por un momento la carta dentro del casillero. Su corazón se aceleró, ¿realmente le entregaría esto a Zim?

Escuchó unos pasos detrás de él y se giró para ver que no fuera espiado por nadie, topándose con el ojivioleta. Zim se encaminaba hacia la salida, pero por un momento se detuvo, mirando al chico de lentes. Su mirada demostraba duda y curiosidad, y aunque parecía que quería preguntar algo, de inmediato se arrepintió, porque giró y continuó con su camino. El azabache sólo suspiró tristemente, mientras veía partir al alien.

Sí, se la entregaría, necesitaba entregársela.

Después de guardar sus cosas y cerrar el casillero, salió de la escuela. Alcanzó a ver a Zim a lo lejos caminando por la acera y pensó en correr para alcanzarlo, pero antes de dar siquiera un paso, se detuvo.

–Soy un tonto– se dijo a sí mismo –En cuanto le entregue la carta, me la arrojará a la cara o la romperá inmediatamente. Tengo que dársela de otra forma– terminó de decirse, mientras perdía de vista al chico de tez verde.

Caminaba lentamente, pero decidido. Lentamente acercándose a la base de su enemigo.

–Si lo dejo en la puerta...– iba pensando en voz alta, mientras caminaba –... las cámaras de seguridad me grabarán y sabrá que la carta es mía– se dijo, seguido por un suspiro. –Y si le pido a algún vecino que se la entregue, probablemente su seguridad ni siquiera lo deje entrar al jardín– dijo, con algo de fastidio, provocando que un par de personas que caminaron cerca de él lo vieran como si estuviera loco. Simplemente las ignoró.

Después de unos minutos, se encontró en la calle donde estaba la singular casa verde, que aún por su apariencia, pasaba desapercibida. Se acercó a la casa, tratando de no estar a la vista del alien por si este se asomaba por una de las ventanas

Se acercó a la casa vecina y se recargó en la pared de esta, pensativo. ¿Cómo iba a entregarle la carta?

De repente sintió una presencia a su lado y se sobresaltó, pensando que podría ser su rival, pero se relajó al instante al ver que era un curioso perrito verde.

–¡El chico cabezón! ¡El chico cabezón!– comenzó a gritar frenético el perrito, mientras agitaba sus patitas delanteras (Oww! Gir tan tierno x3). El azabache no sabía con certeza si era para alertar a su dueño o estaba emocionado por verlo.

–¡Shhh! No grites, que podría escucharte– susurró el azabache mientras trataba de taparle la boca al perrito. Este se calmó y solo se dejó cargar por el ojimiel.

Fue entonces cuando Dib se acordó de la ocasión en que intentó filtrarse a la casa de Zim para implantar una cámara espía pero, aún con el traje que lo hacía invisible, el pequeño robot lo había descubierto y le arrojo un poco de malteada, arruinando el traje. Fue más fácil pedirle al ayudante de su némesis que filtrara la cámara por él.

–Pequeño robot-perro malvado... ¿podrías hacerme un favor?– le dijo, mientras lo sostenía en sus manos y lo miraba fijamente. El robot solo rió y sonrió simpáticamente. –Lo... tomaré como un 'si'– dijo el azabache algo inseguro –¿podrías darle esto a Zim, sin decirle que fui yo quien te la dio?– preguntó mientras le entregaba la carta. El perrito la miró por un momento y después de tomarla, salió corriendo, gritando un alegre "wiiiiii". Después de correr por todo el jardín, finalmente entró a la casa.

El de lentes miró desconcertado la puerta por donde había desaparecido el pequeño robot, preguntándose si había hecho lo correcto.

–Bueno, cuando le pedí que pusiera la cámara, lo hizo...– trato de tranquilizarse un poco –... a veces llego a pensar que me hace más caso a mí que a Zim– dijo finalmente mientras daba la vuelta y se marchaba.

Antes de salir completamente de la calle, miró de nuevo hacia la casa. _"Ahora es decisión de él"._ Pensó, marchándose finalmente.

_Sábado – Residencia Membrana – 9:00 a.m._

Mientras Dib empacaba las cosas en el camión, no podía evitar mirar hacia la calle. Específicamente, veía en dirección hacia la casa del invasor. Quería que viniera, necesitaba que viniera. Suplicaba que el alien hubiese leído la carta, al menos hasta la parte en la que le decía la hora a la que se iría.

Pero, ¿a quién quería engañar?

Si a Zim le importara el hecho de que él se iba de su vida, hubiera venido corriendo en el instante en que terminara de leer la noticia. Sabía lo impulsivo que era, pero igualmente sabía que era lo que le importaba al Irken y lo que no.

Claramente él no estaba en su lista de "Importante".

–Bueno, creo que es todo– de repente escuchó la voz de su padre, sacándolo de sus pensamientos –Hijo, revisa si a ti o a tu hermana no se les olvida nada en la casa– dijo finalmente el Prof. Membrana, mientras le entregaba a Dib un juego de llaves que eran para las puertas de toda la casa.

Dib las tomó y entró rápidamente a la casa. Primero se asomó a la que era la habitación de Gaz, esa era la primera vez que entraba sin miedo a ser devorado o a alguna amenaza de muerte. Después de ver la habitación completamente vacía, se dirigió a la suya.

Se quedó parado, recargado en el marco de la puerta, mirando la habitación con nostalgia. ¡Como la iba a extrañar! Después de todo, toda su vida esa pequeña habitación había sido su base, su oasis, su refugio, su mundo. Sobre todo, ver la habitación, le recordaba todas esas noches en las que planeaba como entrar a la base de Zim y como desenmascararlo en frente de todos; también recordaba como guardaba cada video que tenia del alien en la computadora, cada foto, cada pequeña bitácora del extraterrestre, y todos en vano, porque ninguno era lo suficientemente bueno como para probar que Zim era un alienígena.

Aun ante esa idea, se dibujó una sonrisa llena de nostalgia en su rostro, seguido de un suspiro. Sí, como lo iba a extrañar.

Caminó al closet, que estaba pegado a la pared, y abrió uno de los cajones. De ese cajón sacó una pequeña caja de cartón y de otro sacó un rollo de cinta canela. Caminó hasta llegar al centro de la habitación, donde se arrodilló y puso la caja en el suelo, quitándole la tapa y viendo el material en el interior por última vez.

CD's completamente llenos de videos, discos duros repletos de bitácoras y observaciones, libretas llenas de notas y dibujos, pero sobre todo fotos, muchas fotos, y todo ese material era sobre Zim.

Todas las fotos estaban mal enfocadas o borrosas por el movimiento, ninguna podría probar que Zim era un extraterrestre. Pero una llamó la atención del ojimiel. Aunque en la foto Zim estuviese con su disfraz, esa foto era la única que había salido centrada. Esa fue la primera foto que le tomó a escondidas, en la cafetería de la escuela. Como fue la primera foto, Zim no estaba alerta, y como fue a escondidas, el invasor no se movió para evitar ser fotografiado, además de que estaba muy concentrado en descifrar si la comida de la cafetería estaba envenenada. Claro que ese día Dib olvidó quitar el flash en la cámara, por lo que después de tomar la foto, fue inevitable ser perseguido por un alien furioso. Al final de la persecución agradeció a la adrenalina del momento, que le ayudó a no ser atrapado, por lo que conservó la foto.

Dib no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo, aunque eso haya sido hace aproximadamente 2 años, lo recordaba como si hubiese sido la semana pasada. Pero ahora todo iba a ser tan diferente. Tomó la foto entre sus manos y estuvo a punto de guardarla en su gabardina, pero reunió la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para devolverla a la caja.

–Lo mejor es olvidarlo...– se dijo a sí mismo, cabizbajo –... y llevarme algún recuerdo de él no me ayudará en nada– se dijo y, dando un último vistazo a las fotos, cerró la caja, derramando una silenciosa lágrima.

_"Olvidarlo es lo mejor, olvidar todo lo que vivimos es lo mejor"_. Repetía en su mente mientras forraba la caja con la cinta canela, así sería muy difícil abrir la caja a menos de que llevaras una navaja contigo o unas filosas patas mecánicas. Cuando terminó de aplicar al menos 4 capas de cinta, sacó un plumón negro y en la tapa escribió el nombre del ser vivo quien esperaba que encontrara la caja antes que nadie. Dib había preparado todo esto en el caso de que Zim no viniera, pero realmente había deseado con el alma no tener que hacer todo eso.

Realmente lo había esperado, realmente había imaginado que él sí iba a venir.

Dejó la caja en medio de la habitación y salió de esta, cerrándola con llave. Verificó que las demás puertas estuviesen cerradas y bajo las escaleras para finalmente salir de la casa. Cerró con llave y dio un último vistazo a la casa. Realmente iba a extrañar todo.

Rápidamente se encaminó a la camioneta, detrás del camión de mudanza, donde ya lo esperaban dentro su padre y su hermana. Entró a la parte de atrás y en cuanto se sentó, su padre arrancó la camioneta. Lentamente se iban alejando de la casa y Dib no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás, por la ventana trasera. No solo miraba la casa alejarse, sino que también observaba la calle. Aún esperaba que viniera, realmente deseaba que viniera; él iba a ser como su milagro, su señal de que no debía irse, pero la calle permanecía vacía. La casa ya no estaba a la vista, pero el ojimiel permanecía con la mirada a la calle.

–¿A quién esperas, bobo?– de repente escuchó la voz de Gaz, quien inmediatamente se percató del comportamiento de su hermano.

Dib miró la calle, melancólico. Ya se estaban adentrando a la ciudad y aún nada, ninguna señal de que el alien vendría. Suspiró tristemente –A nadie– soltó, casi en un susurro. Resignado, volvió a sentarse y recargó la cabeza en una mano, mientras perdía la vista en la ventanilla a su lado.

–Sabía... Siempre supe que no vendría...– susurró al final el ojimiel, triste, más para sí mismo que para su hermana.

* * *

_Jeje bueno, este fue el capítulo 2, espero les agradara... y bueno... en serio espero les este gustando porque de nuevo me emocione escribiendo esto (y lo bueno que estaba planeado para ser un one-shot (U¬¬)). Así que probablemente esto sea de 5 capítulos... y el LEMON hasta el 4to ó 5to.  
_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER**_


	3. Chapter 3

_AAAAA sí! Más reviews, eso me alegra tanto, creo que lloraré (TwT)._

**_(BBSTIA): Yeah! LEMON! siii! me alegra ver a alguien entusiasmada por eso, al parecer no soy la única perver por aquí (¬w¬). JAJAJA 'estúpido y sensual Zim', pero no fue su culpa, fue GIR quien no le entregó nada! pero no culpemos al pequeño, sin él no habría historia (n.n). Aww, yo tambien te amo (;D), tu fuiste la primera en comentar este pobre fic, ayudaste a mantenerlo con vida (TwT).  
_**

**_(DeSencadenaMientoAgreSor): Jejeje, como ya dije anteriormente, no culpemos al pequeño GIR, sin él no habría historia xD. Me alegra que te guste así la historia, creo que los One-Shot's no se me dan ^^U. Ya en este capí veremos la decisión de Zim y a donde se fue nuestro Dib (o:)._**

_De nuevo, a todos los que leen, muchisimas gracias (n.n)._

* * *

_Capítulo 3_

_"Él lloraba"._ Pensó el Irken, mientras estaba recostado en el techo de su casa, bajo el cielo estrellado. Sus patas mecánicas se aferraban a la superficie para evitar caer, por la inclinación de esta.

_"La última vez que lo vi, él estaba llorando en clase."_. Continuó, recordando como el chico de lentes, patéticamente, había intentado ocultar el llanto. Pero él pudo verlo. Recordó también cuando lo vio en su casillero y en ese momento una extraña sensación lo había invadido.

Preocupación.

Las ganas de preguntarle cuál era la razón de su llanto lo habían invadido en esos instantes, pero el invasor se negó a sí mismo ese sentimiento, esa absurda preocupación por su némesis y se obligo a seguir caminando.

Ahora veía la respuesta a sus dudas.

Suspiró. A su lado estaba la caja con todo el material de investigación de Dib. Se irguió para acercarse a él y ver su interior; después de revolver un poco, finalmente se decidió por sacar una pequeña libreta de notas. La hojeó, viendo que en las primeras páginas había dibujos infantiles de Zim sin su disfraz, Zim en una mesa de operaciones, Zim siendo golpeado por Dib y Zim siendo enjaulado por Dib.

El Irken al verlas, refunfuñaba, pensando en lo patético que era el humano, pero al continuar hojeando se dio cuenta de que los dibujos se fueron tornando más serios, captaban más la realidad e incluso parecían de un dibujante profesional. Otra cosa notable fue que, con el paso de las hojas, ya no había dibujos donde Dib atrapaba o golpeaba al alien, sino que solo era Zim. Las antenas, las manos, hasta su PAK estaban dibujados con un finísimo detalle, pero sobretodo sus ojos, con lentillas o sin ellas, Dib los había dibujado con tal profundidad que incluso se veían reales.

Zim cerró la libreta y la devolvió a la caja. Volvió a revolver las cosas y se encontró con una pequeña grabadora con un casete en su interior; revolvió el interior de la caja para ver si había otros casetes, pero no encontró ninguno.

El invasor había visto muy pocos aparatos como ese, así que solo sabía que se accionaban con apretar el botón rojo. Procuró apretarlo lejos de su cara, por si se trataba de algún explosivo. Para su suerte, el aparato no explotó, sólo escuchó la voz de Dib salir de ahí.

–_Día uno:... ¡un extraterrestre se presentó ayer en la escuela! No puedo creer que nadie lo notara, aún con ese estúpido disfraz, ¡solo es una peluca y unas lentillas! Se puede ver perfectamente su piel verde y el que no tenga orejas, ¡más alien no puede ser! Ahora mismo lo vigilo en la cafetería de la escuela y parece ser que le teme a la comida... Bueno, yo también dudo que lo que sirven aquí sea comestible, ¡pero él ni siquiera la ha probado! Lo mantendré vigilado_– Zim recordó que la DVD que usa GIR tiene unos símbolos parecidos a los que tenía la grabadora; un triángulo, en el botón rojo, para ponerlo en marcha y, entre los otros botones grises, había 2 líneas paralelas para pausar el casete; presionó el de pausa. Reconoció entre los botones unos triángulos pequeños, unos hacia la derecha y otros hacia la izquierda, que eran para adelantar o atrasar la grabación. Decidió adelantarla; después de unos segundos volvió a poner en marcha la grabadora.

–_...intenté convencer a mi papá de que el chico nuevo, Zim, era un extraterrestre, pero como siempre, no me creyó e intentó convencerme a mí con su 'ciencia real' de que la enfermedad de la piel puede existir, pero que no la conozcamos porque puede que Zim sea extranjero. Y que eso también explicaría su forma rara de hablar. No lo culpo, es un hombre de ciencia y es claro que todo lo verá de esa forma, pero al menos, como padre, me gustaría que confiara más en mí..._– Zim de nuevo presionó el botón para adelantar la grabación por unos segundos –_Día cinco:... llevo algún tiempo vigilando al alien y hoy trató de hacer pasar a un pobre chico como su mejor amigo..._– el ojivioleta no pudo evitar rodar los ojos al recordar tan mala experiencia con Keef –..._¡eso me sacó de quicio! ¡Seguramente planea hacer experimentos con él! Quise acercarme al chico pelirrojo para advertirle, ¡pero todo el día estuvo pegado a Zim! Eso me perturbó un poco, ¡pareciera que el chico estaba enamorado de él!... ¡JA! Pero, ¿quién se fijaría en esa cosa verde? Jeje... creo que solo exageré un poco..._– adelantó de nuevo la grabación, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a la grabadora como si esta fuera el mismo Dib.

–¿Quién se fijaría en un loco, obsesionado por lo para... paraformal?... ¡o lo que sea!– dijo al aire el de tez verde, enojado por los comentarios de la grabación, y de nuevo presionó el botón rojo.

–_Día doce:... el día de hoy fue algo raro. Estaba en mi casa viendo la televisión cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. Fue algo raro ya que era tarde, así que, antes de abrir, me asomé por la ventana para ver de quien se trataba. Casi me desmayé. ¡Era Zim! ¡Zim en mi puerta!... Coffcoff... no es que...estuviera emocionado... solo me... sorprendió. Abrí lentamente, pensando en que decirle, pero inmediatamente fui aventado contra el sillón. Comenzó a acercarse a mí, poniéndome nervioso. No quería que lo notara, así que tomé lo primero que encontré para mantenerlo alejado; una lámpara con la forma de mi papá. Seguía acercándose a mí, diciéndome que la Tierra estaba en peligro, pero aun así lo amenazaba con la lámpara, su cercanía me alteraba. No era miedo, provocaba en mi algo más, algo que no puedo explicar. Terminé picoteándolo con la lámpara hasta que salió de la casa, no creyendo ninguna de sus palabras, seguramente me estaba tendiendo una trampa..._– adelantó una vez más la cinta. Al escuchar los hechos relatados de inmediato se acordó de esa ocasión que la Tierra fue "robada" por los Ladrones de Planetas. Había sido muy difícil para él ir a la casa de su némesis y pedirle ayuda, recordaba la sensación que tenía al caminar hacia la puerta y tocar el timbre.

_"No era miedo, provocaba en mi algo más, algo que no puedo explicar"_. Recordó las palabras en la grabación y se sintió identificado con ellas, era así como se había sentido, no lo podía explicar.

Siguió adelantando la cinta, pasando un poco de la mitad. La información que buscaba no se encontraría en las primeras grabaciones.

_–... vino otra invasora Irken a la Tierra..._– escuchó cuando puso en marcha la grabadora –_... era increíblemente inteligente, fuerte, audaz y su disfraz era tan increíble que incluso logró engañarme. Era todo lo contrario a Zim..._– el nombrado bufó ante lo escuchado, sintiéndose un poco molesto por el hecho de que el Dib alabara a Tak –_... y... aunque todo eso suene muy atractivo..._– ¿atractivo? ¿A caso el Dib encontraba atractiva a Tak? ¿A caso prefería que ella ocupase su lugar como su némesis? Una rabia inexplicable se apoderó del alien. ¡Él es único! Es el mejor invasor de Irk y, por lo tanto, irreemplazable –_... por alguna razón..._– Zim continuó escuchando, a ver qué tontería de Tak diría el humano –_*suspiro*... por muy extraño que suene... yo... prefiero a Zim_– de inmediato pausó la grabación.

Quedó unos segundos en estado de shock.

Atrasó la grabación un segundo y de nuevo la puso en marcha. –_... yo... prefiero a Zim_–. La pausó de nuevo.

Por alguna razón el Irken sintió un inmenso alivio al escuchar esas palabras, por un segundo se sintió feliz. ¿Por qué? Para empezar, ¿por qué se había enojado ante la idea de que el humano prefiriera a la invasora?, sí él mismo sabía que ella no era mejor invasora que él.

¿Celos?

Inmediatamente sacudió su cabeza, como tratando de sacar esa idea de su mente. ¡No! Él es incapaz de tener ridículos sentimientos humanos... ¿cierto?...

Antes de que siguiera pensando y dudando sobre sus sentimientos, de nuevo puso en marcha la grabación –_... sé que suena extraño... pero... hay algo en Zim, algo que... en cierta forma me agrada... tal vez sea su persistencia... su entusiasmo... su terquedad..._– aunque Zim no lo notara, la voz de Dib sonaba como la de una adolescente describiendo al hombre de sus sueños –_... y tiene tanta confianza, no importa que tan mal este la situación, él no se rinde... eso es lo que lo ha hecho un gran.._.– vaciló unos segundos, eligiendo la palabra correcta –_... adversario..._– dijo finalmente el azabache. Zim pausó la cinta.

Adversario.

¿En qué momento dejo de ser su enemigo, su némesis? Ahora eran adversarios. Había una gran diferencia entre los dos títulos; los enemigos se odian a muerte y pelean con la finalidad de destruirse mutuamente, mientras que los adversarios son rivales que pelean por el simple hecho de demostrar quién es el mejor, pero no hay odio.

No hay odio.

Adelantó una vez más la cinta, mientras quedaba pensativo por las últimas palabras de su... adversario. Y, ¿si era verdad que el Dib tenía sentimientos por él? Bufó ante la idea. Y si era así ¿qué?, eso no cambiaba nada, él le odiaba... él ES su enemigo... él lo prefería muerto... ¿o no?

Se recostó en el techo, cerrando los ojos y masajeándose la zona entre ellos con sus dedos índice y pulgar. ¿Ahora estaba dudando? ¡No!, él lo odiaba y más ahora que se había ido, que lo había abandonado como si fuera basura, lo había humillado con su partida y, sobre todo, lo había dejado solo.

Solo...

Abrió los ojos repentinamente, sentándose rápidamente de nuevo. ¡¿En qué estaba pensando?! ¡Él no se sentía solo! Estaba furioso por la patética huida de su némesis, ¡cómo se atrevía a dejar la batalla a la mitad! La frustración, enojo, ira, ansiedad y odio que sentía era por cuestión de orgullo y no porque el humano no estuviese a su lado.

Era por orgullo, ¿verdad?

Zim miró la cinta, viendo que ya casi llegaba a su final. Puso en marcha la grabación una última vez, esperando encontrar lo que buscaba.

–_No sé qué hacer..._ – se escuchó la voz llorosa del azabache en la grabación, lo que tomó por sorpresa al Irken –_...*sniff*... no entiendo como no me di cuenta antes... ¡maldición!_– se escuchó un golpe, como un puñetazo a la pared –... _hasta ahora, en la mañana, que mi padre nos avisó de la mudanza... ¡demonios!... *sniff* no entiendo cómo pasó... yo lo odiaba... ¡no, yo lo odio!..._– se escuchó un quejido del azabache y otro golpe a la pared –_... ¡maldita sea, yo lo amo!_– por unos segundos el humano dejó salir el llanto retenido, escuchándose solo sollozos –_... ¿por qué me di cuenta hasta ahora que *sniff* no lo volveré a ver?_– de nuevo solo se escucharon sollozos y continuó hasta que se calmó un poco –_... bueno, de haberle dicho lo que siento por él... él solo se hubiera burlado..._– todo sonaba tan melancólico, incluso Zim se preocupó por ese tono de voz, como si de un moribundo se tratase –_... a él no le importo, jamás le importe, él siempre me odió, él nunca... *sniff*... nunca sentiría... lo mismo que yo..._– la voz se empezó a quebrar, rompiendo en llanto de nuevo –_... y *sniff*... ahora le estoy diciendo todo a una ¡estúpida grabadora!_– sonaron unos resortes, tal vez el azabache se había recostado en su cama –_... porque no tengo a nadie más... y... el único ser vivo que esta tan solo como yo, me odia_– llanto, fue lo que sonó por unos segundos –_Zim..._– dijo en un susurro, provocando que el mencionado se estremeciera. Jamás habían dicho su nombre en ese tono tan... suplicante _–... te amo... te amo, te amo y te odio tanto, porque no puedo decirte cuanto te amo *sniff* lo único que harás será rechazarme, reírte de mí y decir que soy patético*sollozos* no tienes idea de cuánto te odio *sniff*y lo peor es que nunca lo sabrás..._– hubo un pequeño silencio –_no... lo peor es que... aunque lo sepas... no te va a importar..._– hubo una pausa. El ojivioleta se preguntó si ese era el final de la grabación, hasta que escuchó de nuevo la voz llorosa de su némesis –_t-tengo que alistarme para la escuela *sniff* hoy... será el último día que vea a Zim *sniff* realmente no quiero ir... pero no quiero levantar sospechas..._– otra pausa, donde se podía escuchar la respiración del ojimiel gracias al llanto –_Último día:... la *sniff* misión... de evitar la invasión... *sniff*... l-la misión... *sollozos*... ¡mis observaciones, mi investigación... mi bitácora... todo al demonio, ¿cierto?!... terminé *sniff*... terminé enamorándome de él... *sollozos* y... al final... *sniff* a-al final... hubiera entregado la Tierra... por él... No importa cuánto lo odie... *sniff* siempre voy a amarlo más_–

Ahí terminaba la cinta.

Silencio.

El invasor estaba en shock total, con la mirada perdida. _"provocaba en mi algo más"_, _"prefiero a Zim"_, _"lo ha hecho un gran... adversario"_,_ "¡maldita sea, yo lo amo!"_, _"te amo, te amo y te odio tanto"_, _"terminé enamorándome de él"_, _"al final hubiera entregado la Tierra, por él"_, _"siempre voy a amarlo más"_, _"... Zim..."_.

Resonaban aquellas frases en su mente. La voz del azabache, el sufrimiento que expresaba, el dolor y tristeza que reflejaba. No supo como sentirse. Mejor dicho, no sabía que sentía cada vez que recordaba sus palabras.

_ "... Zim..."._

Una imagen de Dib con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas, sonrojado y recostado en la cama llegó a la mente del alien, provocando que un cosquilleo invadiera su entrepierna, el cual solo aumentó al imaginarlo gimiendo su nombre, en ese tono tan suplicante.

_"... Zim..."_.

Sacudió la cabeza, sacándose esa imagen de la mente. ¡¿Qué acababa de imaginar?!, ¡¿por qué demonios se había sentido así?!, ¿qué había sentido exactamente?, ¿por qué ahora estaba tan alterado?, ¿Por qué esa repentina lástima por el humano?

¿Por qué esa repentina necesidad de buscarlo?

Devolvió la grabadora a la caja, deduciendo que no encontraría ahí lo que buscaba. Dib no había dejado ningún dato del lugar a donde se había ido, no quería ser encontrado por el alien. ¿Tanto así le odiaba?... ¿o amaba?

De nuevo se recostó sobre el techo, colocando los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

El alien quería buscar a su némesis para terminar con la pelea que habían empezado hace dos años terrícolas, _¿cierto?_ Encontrarlo para obligarlo a rendirse ante él y, si era necesario, matarlo; porque lo quería muerto, _¿o no?_ Él es un Irken, matar estaba en su naturaleza y le era imposible tener otros sentimientos que no fueran enojo, orgullo y odio, _¿verdad?_

_"O, ¿es algo más?"_. Pensó el de tez verde después de su meditación.

_"Te odio._

_... Sí, te odio porque te amo, y sé que te amo porque te odio... Sé que es difícil de explicar, pero el odio no es lo contrario al amor, sino el mismo sentimiento pero expresado de diferente forma..."_. El alien recordó aquel párrafo, de la carta del humano, que había leído cientos de veces.

¿Qué diablos significaba eso? ¿Qué lo amaba y a la vez lo odiaba? ¡Eso no era posible! Él lo odiaba por igual y no lo amaba...

"_¿O sí?"_.

Golpeó un par de veces la cabeza contra el techo ante tal pensamiento. ¡No, no, no! ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Por qué de nuevo estaba dudando?

Necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ahora.

Se puso de pie, con sus patas mecánicas y entró a la casa por la ventana superior, sin olvidar la caja.

–¡Computadora!– gritó el invasor, recibiendo un repentino "¿Qué?" como respuesta –Investiga la localización de los laboratorios más importantes de este planeta...– dijo, mientras se encaminaba a su laboratorio para ver el informe –... los laboratorios del humano Membrana...–

**¨'*^º=~·._.·~=º^*'¨'*^º=~·._.·~=º^*'¨'*^º=~·._.·~=º^*'¨**

Dolido, había llegado a Inglaterra. El joven azabache, aún en su asiento, miraba el techo del avión, distraído, mientras este aterrizaba en aquellas tierras ajenas.

No podía dejar de torturarse una y otra vez, recordando como miraba hacia la calle vacía, esperando algo que estaba destinado a nunca llegar. Sabía eso, siempre lo había sabido, pero la pequeña esperanza que se había generado en él al haberle entregado la carta a Zim le había hecho dudar, le había hecho creer por unos instantes que él probablemente trataría de detenerlo, pero esa esperanza simplemente le había jugado una broma pesada.

–Tal vez ni siquiera la leyó...– se susurró a sí mismo –...no, él es muy curioso, al menos debió abrir el sobre para saber de quién era...– volvió a susurrarse, manteniendo una conversación consigo mismo. Los viejos hábitos son difíciles de abandonar –... entonces en cuanto supo que la carta era mía, debió tirarla o incinerarla...– prosiguió con su discusión privada, hasta que fue interrumpido por una siniestra voz, ya muy conocida por él.

–Dib, si no dejas de hablar contigo mismo sobre tu noviecito, te arrancaré la lengua y haré que tú mismo te la tragues hasta que te ahogues con ella, ¿entendido?– amenazó la siniestra Gaz, quien estaba sentada entre Dib y la ventanilla.

El ojimiel sólo la miró con desgano. –Sí, como no...– dijo con aire triste, sin despegar su mirada del techo. El avión terminó de aterrizar y por el altavoz se escuchó la voz del piloto indicando que ya estaba permitido quitarse el cinturón y salir del avión.

–¡¿Acaso no me crees capaz de hacerlo?!– dijo furiosa la chica de pelo violeta, mientras alzaba un puño amenazador en frente de su hermano.

–¿Mm?– exclamó desinteresado el azabache, realmente no le estaba poniendo mucha atención a su hermana –Ahm... No, Gaz, en realidad no me refería al asunto de la lengua– dijo finalmente, desabrochándose el cinturón para levantarse y bajar una mochila del compartimiento de equipaje. Gaz lo miró confundida y repasó, palabra por palabra, la amenaza que le había hecho.

–¿No te habrás referido a lo de "noviecito" o sí?– dijo finalmente la hermana, algo sorprendida por la conclusión a la que había llegado.

Dib sólo la ignoró y siguió ayudando a su padre a bajar un par de bolsas del compartimento. _"Noviecito. Sí, como no. Nunca tuve oportunidad"_. Pensó el de lentes, bastante melancólico. Caminó hacia la salida, detrás de su padre, manteniendo la vista fija en el piso.

Al salir a la puerta principal del aeropuerto, Dib sintió la fresca brisa nocturna. Habían sido 8 horas de vuelo y, aunque su reloj marcara las 6 pm, en realidad ya eran como las 10 pm, por el cambio de horario.

Después de un corto viaje en un taxi del aeropuerto, llegaron a un alto edificio color blanco, con algunas ventanas al frente. Al entrar en él, subieron por un ascensor hasta el piso 21, donde entraron a una puerta color azul celeste.

–Bueno niños, escojan su habitación de inmediato, la mudanza llegará en cualquier momento con nuestras cosas– anunció el profesor Membrana mientras entraban al departamento.

Era un lugar bastante amplio e iluminado, sobre todo por la combinación de blanco y distintos azules que vestían las paredes.

Dib dejó entrar a Gaz para que escogiera su habitación primero. Además de que no quería tener una pelea con ella por si llegaban a querer la misma habitación, realmente él no estaba muy interesado en la tarea. Si él pudiera, ya se hubiera ido de ahí.

Después de que Gaz escogiera una habitación en uno de los pasillos, el ojimiel eligió la habitación que se encontraba casi en frente de la misma. De alguna forma le recordaría a su vieja casa, ya que así era como estaban sus habitaciones antes.

El azabache entró a lo que era su nueva habitación. Como en el resto del departamento, el piso estaba alfombrado con un color azul añil y las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y de azul hielo, uno tan claro que casi parecía blanco. A Dib le dio un ligero escalofrió. Si no fuera por la alfombra y el armario pegado a la pared, que tenían el mismo color, ese lugar parecería un manicomio.

Aún estando en el marco de la puerta, el ojimiel observó que justo en la pared frente a él había una larga ventana, cubierta por una fina y casi transparente cortina blanca. El azabache caminó hacia esta y al mover la cortina, se dio cuenta de que en realidad se trataba de una puerta de cristal, que daba salida hacia un pequeño balcón. Abrió la puerta y salió a este para apreciar la vista. Era un balcón realmente pequeño, apenas cabrían 3 personas y eso algo apretadas, pero eso a Dib no le importó, más bien lo agradeció; ahora su habitación era más amplia, pero todo ese espacio vacío lo hacía sentirse más solo.

–Solo...– susurró para sí mismo. Al menos en ese pequeño balcón la sensación ya no era tan fuerte. Suspiró. –Me pregunto... ¿qué estarás haciendo ahora?– no pudo evitar pensar en Zim, en medio de todo ese silencio. No podía evitar sentir esa nostalgia; no podía evitar extrañarlo.

–Veo que te ha gustado el balcón– de repente escuchó la voz de su padre detrás de él, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Antes de girar para verle, relajó su rostro, para no expresar tristeza alguna.

–Sí. Tiene... una linda vista– dijo, tratando de estar sonriente.

–Me alegro mucho, hijo...– exclamó su padre, mientras revolvía su cabello –... así podrás ver el cielo nocturno todo lo que quieras, sin tener que subir al techo, como acostumbras–

Dib sonrió ante el tacto. El ojimiel volvió la vista al paisaje nocturno y se movió un poco a su derecha para darle espacio a su padre, a lo que el profesor agradeció y salió al balcón.

Duraron unos minutos en completo silencio, admirando como los pequeños edificios se iluminaban a su alrededor. Era un paisaje admirable y muy pacífico, pero al azabache no lo convencía; nada lo iba a convencer de querer estar ahí. Finalmente, fue el mayor quien rompió el silencio.

–Hijo... ahora que tendrás mucho tiempo libre, por lo del cambio de escuela,... lo último que quiero es que te quedes encerrado, aburrido, sin hacer nada...– dijo su padre, un poco nervioso por el tema que quería tomar –... y tienes mucho potencial para la ciencia... no... ¿no te gustaría trabajar conmigo en el nuevo laboratorio?– dijo finalmente, sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta de su hijo.

–Papá...– exclamó algo cansado el azabache, por la misma discusión de siempre, pero tratando de ser respetuoso con su progenitor –... entre estar aburrido aquí y estar aburrido en el laboratorio, prefiero estar aquí–

–Dib, por favor– dijo Membrana, alzando ligeramente la voz –... ambos sabemos... bueno, yo sé... que si te quedas aquí solo, comenzarás a buscar duendes o vampiros... o aliens, y sé que ha sido mi culpa... por dejarlos a ambos tanto tiempo solos, por mi trabajo, pero justamente esa es la razón por la que los traje–

–Papá, eso es algo que me gusta. Me apasiona lo paranormal como a ti la ciencia...– comenzó a decir el ojimiel, a modo de queja, pero fue interrumpido por su padre.

–Y lo sé, hijo. De alguna forma lo respeto. Pero eso no te llevará a nada en el futuro. A los investigadores paranormales solo los ven como un chiste, personajes de películas ficticias o conductores de programas para niños, y tu ya no eres un niño, hijo–

–Eso lo sé. Tengo 15 años, papá y soy más maduro que todos mis compañeros de la secundaria... – dijo Dib, pero de nuevo se vio interrumpido.

–Y el más inteligente...– el científico suspiró –... lo suficiente como para ser científico como yo... pero, si lo que te gusta es mirar las estrellas, ¡puedes ser astrónomo!, o si te gusta investigar criaturas, ¡puedes ser biólogo! Pero por favor, no te obsesiones con lo paranormal por tanto tiempo...– Dib sólo suspiró, ante las ideas de su padre –... me asustaba cuando tu obsesión era tan grande, que no hacías otra cosa más que hablar de tu amigo extranjero con la enfermedad de la piel...– el azabache no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la mención de su obsesión por Zim –... a veces, hijo... sólo a veces... llegaba a pensar que tu obsesión por el supuesto 'extraterrestre', era en realidad... otra cosa– dijo algo incomodo el mayor, ya que no se le daban bien las conversaciones sobre el enamoramiento.

Dib giró su rostro hacia el lado contrario de su padre, tratando de esconder su sonrojado rostro. _"Así que... ¿así de obvio soy?"._ Pensó el chico de lentes, un poco decepcionado consigo mismo; su padre había notado sus sentimientos hacia el alien, mucho antes que él mismo.

–Claro que no, papá. Sigo creyendo que es un extraterrestre– dijo Dib, tratando de disimular frente a su padre, sin poder evitar que su voz sonara decaída.

El profesor Membrana se impresionó un poco ante la reacción de su hijo, no era lo que había esperado. Esperaba que su hijo le gritara totalmente furioso el por qué había pensado en esa locura y que él sería incapaz de enamorarse de alguien a quien odiaba, después de todo, eso era lo que siempre decía, que lo odiaba.

La falta de 'acción' en la reacción de su hijo fue lo que hizo sospechar al científico.

–Hijo... aunque la homosexualidad sea mal vista... tú sigues siendo mi hijo... y lo respeto– dijo un poco avergonzado el padre.

Al azabache se le subieron los colores a la cara y, totalmente avergonzado por el comentario de su progenitor, gritó –¡P-PAPÁ! ¡N-NO DIGAS E-ESAS COSAS!–

El mayor no pudo evitar reír ante la reacción de su hijo. Aunque esa era la reacción que había esperado, el azabache no había negado la afirmación anterior, lo que hizo que el científico no perdiera sus sospechas.

En ese momento se escuchó el timbre.

–Deben ser los de la mudanza...– dedujo el mayor –... les diré que traigan tus cosas a esta habitación, ¿ya decidiste cómo acomodarlas?–

–Sí. Trataré de que se vea como mi habitación anterior–

–Bien– dijo el científico para después retirarse, no sin antes revolver de nuevo el cabello de su hijo.

Dib de nuevo quedó solo en el balcón.

–_No importa si eres homosexual, sigues siendo mi hijo..._– dijo Dib al aire, imitando la voz de su padre –... ¿Cómo se le ocurre decirme eso? Yo no soy gay...– se dijo el chico, con un evidente sonrojo en las mejillas, para después hablar en un susurro –... aunque me haya enamorado de Zim, yo nunca me he fijado en otro chico... de hecho nunca me he fijado en nadie más y dudo encontrar a alguien que me haga olvidar a Zim. Que me haya enamorado de un extraterrestre no me hace gay, ¿o sí?– pensó por un momento en silencio y dejo salir un suspiro –No, creo que me hace masoquista– concluyó el azabache, recargando ambos brazos sobre el barandal del balcón y escondiendo el rostro detrás de ellos.

* * *

_**GRACIAS POR LEER**_


	4. Chapter 4

_OOO POR DIOS! Lo siento tanto. Sé que me tarde demasiado, pero ya saben... la escuela, eso fue lo que... no sólo me quitó tiempo, también me quita inspiración (Dx)._

_AAAA pero los comentarios no faltaron! Muchas gracias en serio! Sobre todo a los que comentan por primera vez, gracias por darle una oportunidad a este pobre fic._

**_(BBSTIA): JAJAJAJA amé tu pequeña aportación, jaja. Sí, ese es Zim, entrando sin siquiera tocar la puerta. Mmm... GAGIR... es una pareja que se me hace muy tierna, pero no estoy familiarizada, así que temo mucho a... escribir alguna tontería (por no decir otra cosa xD). Creo que me tomé muy enserio lo de "Toma tu tiempo" (xD)._**

**_(iukarey): Aaa! Muchísimas gracias, en serio me alagan mucho tus palabras y me hace muy feliz que estés tan metida en la historia. Tengo que confesar que en algunas partes del fic expreso un poco de mis sentimientos, creo que es por eso que los sentimientos de Dib están muy plasmados. Sobre todo contigo, espero no decepcionarte en el LEMON. (:D)._**

**_(DeSencadenaMientoAgreSor): Sí lo sé, creo que es difícil aceptar que amas a alguien a quien odias. Jaja, oye, ¡sí! Hubiese quedado bien que fuese Zim quien toca la puerta, pero no puede ser él (:/). Dib llega a Inglaterra el mismo sábado y Zim se entera hasta el domingo. Sé que las dos partes del capítulo están en diferentes tiempos (me gusta mucho jugar con el espacio-tiempo en los fics), así que, una disculpa por eso, si no me di a entender. Creo que corregiré el cap y hasta arriba pondré fechas. Yeah! Que se hagan presentes las pervers! Así ya no me hacen sentir tan mala (xD)._**

**_(laiki): De todas formas gracias por comentar, más vale tarde que nunca (:D) y gracias por el alagó, yo siento que escribo del asco y que revuelvo mucho las ideas, así que no tienes ni idea de cuánto me ayudas con mi autoestima (TwT)._**

**_(Violet): Gracias en verdad, ahora veo que la escena cumplió con su objetivo (xD). Y bueno, escribirla bien no es lo difícil, sino que tener la idea y que guste es lo difícil, así que te agradezco pues que te este gustando (n.n)._**

**_(Sakura.-Mudou): Dios! Dos comentarios en dos caps diferentes, en serio gracias, no tenias por qué molestarte (TwT). Cielos, yo AMO tu fic de "Clon", en serio no tienes ni idea de cuánto me alaga que tú comentes._**

_Uff, de nuevo gracias por los comentarios y también muchas gracias a aquellos que, aunque no comenten, lo agregan a favoritos (n.n)._

* * *

_Capítulo 4_

Su cuarto en realidad no había quedado como él quería.

Su cama sí quedó en el rincón más alejado de la habitación, como solía estar, pero a lado no pudo poner su escritorio, ya que de ese lado estaba su armario en la pared, de puertas azul añil. El escritorio quedó pegado a la pared frente a la cama.

El cuarto tampoco tenía ventanas. La única entrada de luz que tenía era la puerta de cristal que daba al balcón, pero eso no molestó al chico de lentes; gracias a eso, la habitación quedaba un poco obscura, contrarrestando el hecho de que esta estuviese prácticamente blanca. Extrañaba los colores obscuros de su habitación anterior y, aunque haya colocado sus viejos posters en estas nuevas paredes, no era lo mismo.

Miró su reloj-despertador, "7:20 am". Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina, para encontrarse con su familia ahí.

Ya había pasado una semana desde la mudanza y, aunque el azabache siguiera odiando el lugar, le agradaba el hecho de no haber perdido los pocos momentos en que podía ver a su padre. De no haberse mudado junto con él, hubiese sido imposible agendar su cena familiar cada 6 meses y ni se diga de verlo en las mañanas antes de ir a trabajar, aunque sea por unos escasos minutos. Aunque Dib odiara admitirlo, mudarse fue lo mejor.

–Es hora de que me valla, niños. No le abran a extraños, no salgan y de comer pueden pedir lo que quieran, pero la cena ya está preparada y guardada en el refrigerador– dijo el profesor, mientras terminaba de desayunar y lavaba sus trastes.

–No te preocupes, papá, nos lo has dicho toda la semana – dijo Dib, mientras terminaba de comer su cereal.

–Papá, ¿puedo salir a ver la tienda de videojuegos que está cruzando la calle?– preguntó Gaz, quien, aun desayunando, podía mantener la vista en el GS2.

–Lo siento, cielo...– contestó tiernamente el profesor, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hija –... pero aun es peligroso que salgan a este nuevo país. Iremos juntos, cuando tenga tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?–.

–Sí– contestó la pelimorado, sin mucho ánimo.

Después de eso, el científico partió.

–Voy a meterme a bañar y después veremos la tele– dijo Dib, poniendo sus trastes en el fregadero.

–No, yo saldré a ver esa tienda...– dijo la pelimorada, quien apenas terminaba de desayunar por estar atenta al videojuego –... leí en internet que hay una nueva versión del GS de aniversario y tiene que ser mío–.

–Bueno, haz lo que quieras– dijo Dib, mientras se encaminaba a la salida.

–¿No intentarás detenerme?– preguntó la hermana, un poco sorprendida, apartando la vista del videojuego por unos instantes.

–Mmm... No. Realmente, ¿qué importa?– dijo el azabache, indiferente, mientras abandonaba la cocina.

La joven miró desconcertada a su hermano, incluso abrió uno de sus ojos. Aún le sorprendía la actitud que el chico había mantenido a lo largo de la semana; deprimido y sin su obsesiva búsqueda por lo paranormal. Aunque le gustara la tranquilidad que ahora había a su alrededor, sabía que algo no estaba bien con él.

Después de un par de horas, los chicos Membrana se encontraban sentados en el sillón, cambiando constantemente el canal de televisión; Dib apretaba una y otra vez el botón, apenas dejando ver por unos segundos los programas que ignoraba.

–_Avistamiento de ovnis..._ *click* _¡Pie Grande en exclusiva!... _*click* _Fantasmas aterran en la..._ *click* _Misterios Misteriosos de los... _*click* _¡Especial de zombis famosos!... _*click*– Dib, entre más avanzaba por los canales, Gaz más abría los ojos, sorprendida, dudando que la persona sentada a su lado fuera su hermano.

–De acuerdo, ¿qué demonios sucede contigo?– preguntó Gaz, intrigada por el comportamiento del azabache.

–¿De qué hablas?– contestó Dib, en tono indiferente y sin despegar la mirada del televisor, dejándolo finalmente en un canal de música.

–Últimamente has estado actuando muy...– comenzó a decir la joven, pero fue interrumpida por su hermano.

–¿Extraño?– preguntó el chico, mirando a su hermana.

–Normal...– la chica finalizó su oración. Dib sólo frunció el ceño.

–¿A qué te refieres con 'normal'?– preguntó un poco enojado, aun fulminándola con la mirada.

–Tú debes saberlo...– contestó la hermana, ignorando la mirada de Dib –Hace una semana que no haces ninguna de tus cosas raras paranormales y, sobre todo, ya no te la pasas hablando de Zim–.

Dib no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña punzada en el pecho al escuchar el nombre del invasor, lo que lo hizo bajar la mirada, deprimido.

–Tal vez porque Zim ya no está aquí– dijo indiferente el azabache, cambiando repentinamente a un humor sombrío y decaído.

–¿Vez? A eso me refiero...– dijo Gaz, apuntándolo con el dedo. La repentina acusación tomó por sorpresa al azabache, haciéndolo levantar de nuevo la mirada –... ya no hablas de Zim, pero cuando alguien lo menciona, cambias totalmente–.

Dib la miró un poco sorprendió y asustado. No sólo tenía el defecto de hablar consigo mismo, sino que sus acciones delataban completamente sus sentimientos, era un maldito libro abierto; se maldijo mentalmente.

–Y-Y a ti... ¿desde cuándo te importa lo que me pasa, eh?– dijo casi gritando, mientras desviaba la vista de su acusadora –De-Deberías de estar feliz... ¿no? Te molestaba que...–

–¿Te gusta Zim? – preguntó tajante, interrumpiendo a su hermano.

De nuevo, Dib la miró con asombro.

–Q..Q.. ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡N-NO DIGAS TONTERIAS, GAZ! ¡T-TÚ SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE LO ODIO!– grito Dib, más nervioso que furioso, sin poder evitar mostrar un color carmesí en el rostro.

–Mmm...– lo miró por unos segundos, seriamente, analizando –Bueno... si lo odias tanto, ¿por qué lo dejaste tan fácilmente?, ¿no que querías detener su "invasión"?– dijo la chica, haciendo especial énfasis en la última palabra.

–¡Tú sabes que se lo dije a papá! ¡Yo no quería venir, pero él insistió! ¡Él me obligó! Y cuando le dije que tenía que quedarme allá, por Zim, tú sabes como siempre me contesta...–

–_Mi pobre hijo loco_– dijeron ambos al unísono, imitando la voz de su padre.

–De todos modos, ¿por qué tuviste esa ridícula idea?– pregunto Dib, fingiendo molestia, tratando de averiguar qué era lo que lo había delatado.

–¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace una semana, cuando bajábamos del avión?– preguntó la pelimorada, tomando su GS y comenzándolo a jugar.

**_–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––_**

"_–Dib, si no dejas de hablar contigo mismo sobre tu noviecito, te arrancaré la lengua y haré que tú mismo te la tragues, ¿entendido?–. _

_ –Sí, como no...–._

_–¡¿Acaso no me crees capaz de hacerlo?!–._

_–Ahm... No, Gaz, en realidad no me refería al asunto de la lengua–._

_–¿No te habrás referido a lo de "noviecito" o sí?–._"

**_–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––_**

Dib no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el recuerdo. Sí, fue culpa suya. En aquel momento la depresión estaba tan a flor de piel, que no le importó demostrarle a su hermana que le importaba que Zim no haya sido su pareja. De nuevo se maldijo mentalmente.

–Ahm... yo... no lo recuerdo– fingió Dib, aun sonrojado y desviando la mirada, lejos de la de Gaz.

–Bueno, yo sí...– contestó la ojimiel, sabiendo que su hermano mentía –... y, aunque no lo creas Dib, las mujeres tenemos un sexto sentido para estas cosas– Gaz pausó el videojuego para ver a Dib, fijamente –Te gusta Zim. Lo quieres desde hace mucho, y yo lo sabía, pero no lo habías demostrado tan firmemente, hasta ahora. Sinceramente,...– dijo, seriamente, pero al final de la oración suavizó su voz, sonriéndole a su hermano –... no puedes vivir sin él–.

El azabache miró impactado a su hermana, anonadado, por la sonrisa que le entregaba. Tarde se dio cuenta de que, a ella, jamás le podría esconder nada; no sólo porque era su hermana, sino que, era Gaz.

Suspiró, derrotado. Sí, cada palabra que había dicho era cierta y él ya no podía negar nada.

–Por favor... no se lo digas a papá– dijo el azabache, casi en un susurro, con el rostro completamente colorado.

–Con un GS nuevo, estaría completamente callada...– comenzó a decir la pelimorada, retomando su juego –... es una lástima que papá no me dejara ir a la tienda de enfrente. Si tan sólo alguien fuera y me lo comprara, sin que papá se entere– dijo, fingiendo sufrimiento en su voz.

–¿Edición de aniversario, dices?– preguntó el azabache, resignado a ser ese 'alguien'.

–Cuesta casi 300 dólares, espero tengas suficiente– contestó la hermana, con su voz normal.

Suspiró. _"Adiós, ahorros de toda la vida"_, pensó el chico, mientras tomaba el dinero y salía del departamento.

**¨'*^º=~·._.·~=º^*'¨'*^º=~·._.·~=º^*'¨'*^º=~·._.·~=º^*'¨**

Dib se encaminó a su habitación, dejando a Gaz disfrutar de su nuevo GS en la sala; se encerró en ella y se recostó en la cama, para luego ponerse unos audífonos y perderse en la música de su reproductor.

_ "No puedo vivir sin él, eh?"_, pensó melancólico el chico de lentes, dejándose llevar por esa sensación.

No podía evitarlo. En sus momentos de soledad, no podía evitar recordar, amargamente, como sus esperanzas habían sido destruidas. No podía evitar recordar cómo, la noche anterior a la mudanza, había soñado con Zim, entrando por su ventana, para pedirle que no se fuera, suplicarle que se quedara y confesarle que también le amaba. Pero, a final de cuentas, sólo había sido un sueño.

Dejó salir un par de lágrimas, ante el recuerdo, y se abrazó a su almohada; la única que lo había consolado tantas veces.

¿Cuántas veces imaginó un "si hubiera venido"?, ¿cuántas veces imaginó a Zim, corriendo a él, para suplicarle que no se fuera?, ¿cuántas veces imaginó a Zim confesarle que lo amaba?, ¿cuántas veces imaginó un posible futuro juntos? Demasiadas veces, pero aun así no parecían suficientes; por más que le hicieran daño, seguía imaginando esas dulces mentiras.

"Pum"

Creyó haber escuchado un golpe en la pared a su lado, cosa que era imposible ya que daba a la calle, y estaban en el piso 21. Pausó la música, esperando escuchar de nuevo el golpe.

Silencio.

Tal vez lo había imaginado, o tal vez había sido la música. Esperaba que fuera la segunda. De nuevo presionó el botón de "play" y se recostó boca arriba, tratando de concentrarse en la melodía.

"PUM". De nuevo escuchó, esta vez con mayor fuerza y cerca del balcón, pero eso no fue lo que lo hizo levantarse de la cama.

–¡GIR, DEJA DE MOVER EL VOOT, QUE CASI NOS ESTRELLAS CONTRA EL MURO!– escuchó ESA peculiar voz, detrás de la puerta de cristal que daba al balcón.

No.

No, no, no, no, no. Esto no era posible. Tal vez, al fin, se había vuelto loco y empezaba a escuchar voces; más bien, sólo ESA. No supo en qué momento se había levantado y quitado los audífonos, pero no le dio importancia y corrió hacia la puerta de cristal. Tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos.

Cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta, esta se abrió repentinamente, de par en par, dejando ver a un ser de tez verde y ojimagenta.

–_Zim..._ – susurró el azabache, atónito, ante la presencia del invasor.

La mirada ojimagenta se cruzó con la ojimiel –¡TÚ!– gritó el Irken, señalando por unos segundos a Dib, para luego acercarse a él rápidamente y tomarlo por el cuello de la gabardina –¡¿Cómo te atreves a dejar nuestra pelea a la mitad?!– preguntó con enojo, mientras lo zarandeaba un poco.

Hace unos segundos, Dib no podía estar más feliz, explotaba de la alegría. Tenerlo ahí, frente a él, era como un sueño. Las ganas de abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle que lo amaba, lo habían invadido, pero la actitud del invasor detuvo completamente esas intenciones.

Y sus palabras lo decepcionaron profundamente.

El azabache, como pudo, se zafó del fuerte agarre, retrocediendo un par de pasos.

–¿Sólo a eso has venido? ¿A reclamarme por una pelea infantil?– preguntó Dib, con enojo y con tristeza disimulada.

Zim quedó estático.

**_–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––_**

_Después de leer la información proporcionada por la computadora, el Irken salió disparado a su Crucero Voot para emprender el viaje. Eran varias las ciudades marcadas en el mapa, pero no le importó. Las revisaría todas y cada una de ellas hasta hallarlo._

_Así como había hecho hace unos días, lo único que tenía en la mente, durante el camino, era llegar con su némesis y gritarle. Esperaba comenzar con una pelea y que la reacción de su enemigo fuera tan violenta como la suya, esperaba una batalla digna de un Irken para ganarla con orgullo._

_Tratando de ignorar ese extraño deseo por encontrar al azabache._

**_–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––_**

En lugar de encontrar a un Dib ansioso por continuar con la batalla, se encontró con uno desanimado y decepcionado; porque, aunque el azabache trató de ocultarlo, él lo notó.

–¡¿Pelea infantil?!– dijo el alien, queriendo iniciar una discusión –¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamar infantil la misión de un invasor?! Yo seré quien conquiste esta sucia bola de tierra y tú eres el infantil al subestimar y huir de Zim de esta forma tan patética– dijo con aires de orgullo, sin dejar de demostrar enojo.

¿Huir? Aunque esa no fue su intención inicial, a final de cuentas eso había hecho. Huir de Zim, pero no por las razones que el invasor cree. Quería huir de sus discusiones, huir de sus peleas, huir de sus insultos, huir de su odio; porque, cada vez que discutían, él lo único que quería hacer era decirle cuanto lo amaba, pero no podía.

–¿C-Cómo diste conmigo?– fue lo único que pudo articular, tratando de retener un par de lágrimas de tristeza y coraje.

–Fue simple...– comenzó a presumir el alien –... Zim le pidió a su computadora que entrara a la red global de datos de este sucio planeta, para usar una de sus herramientas de búsqueda de información, usando como palabras clave "Laboratorios Membrana"– dijo, orgulloso de su trabajo, con la frente en alto.

Dib se le quedo viendo por unos segundos.

–Eeeeentonces... entraste a internet y googleaste* "Laboratorios Membrana", ¿cierto?– resumió Dib, en palabras más simples.

Zim lo miró sorprendido por unos segundos, puesto que, a diferencia de Dib, él no había entendido nada de lo que había dicho.

–¡No me interesa! No vine aquí a aprender su primitivo lenguaje humano– dijo el Irken, ocultando su ignorancia al vocabulario humano. De su PAK sacó un mapa terrestre, que tenía varias tachaduras –¡Zim tuvo que buscar en todos estos lugares para dar contigo, así que no le hagas perder el tiempo!– dijo, mientras sostenía el mapa frente al ojimiel.

Dib observó el mapa. Casi todas las ciudades importantes del mundo estaban tachadas, excepto el lugar en donde se encontraban. El ojimiel imaginó que en todos esos lugares estaba planeado construir más laboratorios y seguramente lo anunciaban por internet, dándole a Zim su paradero.

El azabache no pudo evitar sonreír ante el esfuerzo del invasor por querer encontrarlo, de alguna forma sintió que le importaba a Zim, pero esa sonrisa se borró al recordar las razones de este por hacerlo.

Continuar con su eterna batalla.

–Bueno, aquí me tienes, ¿qué quieres de mí?– preguntó indiferente el azabache, conociendo perfectamente la respuesta.

–Zim terminará con lo que empezó, así que...– decía el alien, pero fue interrumpido por el ojimiel.

–No voy a pelear,...– dijo Dib, secamente –... ya no más– finalizó, mirando directamente los ojos magenta.

Por segunda vez, Zim quedó estático. Los ojos color miel, antes llenos de vida, ahora se mostraban opacos y tristes. ¿Qué había pasado con ese espíritu de lucha que tanto le gustaba de él?

_"Hubiera entregado la Tierra, por él"_, recordó el Irken, de la grabación que había escuchado varios días atrás.

No.

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de ignorar el recuerdo. NO debería importarle si su némesis sentía algo por él. Un patético sentimiento humano NO debería distraerlo de su misión. Él NO debería preocuparse por el estado actual de su enemigo. Él NO debería sentir nada más que odio al ver a su contrincante.

Sin embargo, lo hacía.

Por inercia, sacó una pata mecánica y la apuntó justo al cuello del azabache. Tenía que concentrarse en el plan, porque él había buscado a su némesis por una y sólo una razón; orgullo. La pelea terminaba aquí y ahora, y sólo podía terminar de dos formas; o con su victoria o con sangre.

–Si no vas a pelear entonces ríndete ante el gran Zim, para así proclamarme victorioso ante esta disputa– dijo el invasor, con una voz más amenazante que victoriosa.

Dib en ningún momento se inmutó ante las acciones del Irken, aún mantenía la mirada fija en sus ojos. El azabache, antes de hablar, suspiró tristemente.

–Yo me rendí hace mucho, Zim, pero no te lo hice saber porque era claro que no aceptarías...– _"mis sentimientos"_, estuvo a punto de decir, pero sólo lo dejó en pensamiento. El había escrito la carta por una razón; expresar lo que sentía sin tener que estar en su presencia, para evitar sus burlas y humillaciones, y no estaba dispuesto a recibirlas ahora –... ¡olvídalo, ¿quieres?! ¡Si quieres matarme, hazlo ahora!– dijo, mientras sostenía la pata mecánica con la que estaba amenazado y la apretaba a su cuello, dándole permiso a su rival.

Zim, por primera vez, sintió miedo.

Miedo al ver esas deseosas ganas de Dib por morir; miedo de ver el cuerpo inerte de su enemigo; miedo de no saber qué hacer después de enterrar la filosa arma en su cuello; miedo de arrepentirse después del acto. Miedo de perder a Dib.

Por más que la razón le dijera que lo matara en ese instante, su instinto le ayudó a alejar la pata mecánica del punto vital del humano. Por más que debía, no podía matarlo.

No _quería_ matarlo.

–No...– dijo Zim, ocultando y negándose a sí mismo el miedo que sintió hace unos instantes –... no acabaré contigo sin que des pelea– mintió, intentando convencerse de que esa era la razón por la que no quería matarlo. Se alejó del humano un par de pasos, dio media vuelta y se encaminó de regreso al balcón –Tal vez encuentre a un adversario mejor que tú– dijo con desgano, en el marco de la puerta y sin siquiera ver al ojimiel.

_"...mejor que tú"_, las palabras resonaron en su cabeza.

Esas palabras le habían dolido. Sentirse rechazado era una cosa, pero reemplazado, era un dolor terrible. Le dolía y le hacía enojar tanto sus palabras. No podía y no iba a permitir que el invasor se fuera, porque no soportaba la idea de ver a Zim con alguien más.

Eran unos celos que no lo iban a dejar vivir.

–¡Zim!– gritó el azabache, casi con desesperación, haciendo que el nombrado se detuviera –E-¡Eres un idiota, un imbécil, terco, distraído, un maldito, no sientes nada, ni siquiera un poco de pena por mí! ¡¿Qué acaso no leíste lo que te mandé, no viste lo que te dejé?! ¡Como supuse, no lo hiciste y fui un completo idiota al pensar que lo harías!...– el ojimagenta al escuchar los insultos de su rival, giró de inmediato, para enfrentar a su contrincante, pero el azabache continuó gritando –... ¡Pero, ¿sabes qué es lo peor de todo esto?, que yo...– dio una pequeña pausa, donde cerró los ojos fuertemente y así liberó las lágrimas retenidas –... yo... ¡yo te sigo amando!– gritó finalmente, abriendo los ojos para mirar a los de Zim.

El Irken había avanzado unos pasos hacía el humano, pero a la mitad del camino se detuvo, no sólo por la reciente declaración, también por el llanto del azabache. Esa extraña preocupación de nuevo lo invadió, sintiendo la necesidad de reconfortarlo, de abrazarlo. Quiso negarse a sí mismo esos sentimientos, pero no pudo al mirar los ojos de Dib.

Ahí estaba.

Ese brillo que tanto le gustaba ver, en esos ojos miel, cada vez que tenían un enfrentamiento, ahí estaba. Era una mirada llena de rabia, pero a la vez se podía ver claramente un _"¡maldita sea, no te vayas!"_, y sólo hasta ese momento entendió las palabras de su rival.

_"Te odio porque te amo..."_

Zim, por instinto, caminó lentamente hasta donde estaba el azabache, sin apartar la vista de sus ojos; de aquel brillo. Ahora lo entendía. Aquel brillo, que tanto le gustaba, nunca fue su espíritu de lucha; era ese sentimiento humano que el ojimiel decía tener por él.

Era el amor que le tenía, expresado en una mirada.

_"... Y sé que te amo porque te odio."_

Zim tomó con firmeza la barbilla de Dib, sorprendiendo y haciendo sonrojar a este. No estaba muy seguro de lo que hacía, sólo se dejaba llevar por sus instintos, por esta extraña necesidad que su cuerpo reclamaba por tocar al azabache, por tocarlo de una manera especial.

–Zim... también te odia, Dib-humano– dijo casi en un susurro y, dejándose llevar por su propio cuerpo,...

... le besó.

Apenas fue un suave contacto, uno que Dib de todas formas disfrutó. Un suave, limpio y casto beso.

Al separarse, el azabache miró fijamente al invasor con intriga, esperando alguna reacción negativa ante lo sucedido, pero no ocurrió. El Irken igualmente miró fijamente al ojimiel.

–Zi-Zim... ¿por... qué...?– comenzó a decir un Dib completamente sonrojado.

–Sí lo hice...– interrumpió el invasor, tomando por sorpresa al azabache –... Zim leyó tu carta cientos de veces, revisó el material que dejaste en tu casa... porque sí fue a tu casa... porque... cuando Zim se enteró de que el Dib se iba... Zim se sintió... extraño...– dijo el invasor, nerviosamente, con un ligero color verde oscuro en las mejillas. Dib al ver esto se preguntó si el invasor estaba "sonrojado" –... y... Zim ahora... se siente extraño, otra vez...– al terminar de decir esto, Zim tomó por los hombros al ojimiel y lo pegó contra la pared más cercana, acortando notablemente la distancia entre ambos cuerpos.

–Zi-Zim... ah... ¿a qué te refieres con... extraño?– preguntó Dib nerviosamente, ante la acción y acercamiento del alien, con un hermoso rubor en las mejillas.

El alien al ver esto no pudo evitar recordar la imagen que había llegado a su mente hace unos días, cuando escuchaba la grabación del azabache.

Un Dib sonrojado, con las mejillas empapadas por las lágrimas, dándole un toque sumiso. De nuevo sintió ese cosquilleo en la entrepierna, pero esta vez no se inmutó y se dejó llevar por la sensación.

Zim arrojó al azabache a la cama, mientras que este sólo se dejó hacer, shockeado por lo que el invasor estaba haciendo. El alien se posicionó encima del humano y su cuerpo por sí solo comenzó a frotarse contra el de Dib.

El ojimiel jadeaba ante los movimientos del invasor. Sentía como su intimidad hacia fricción con la del Irken, provocando que ambas reaccionaran ante el contacto. Sintió su lengua recorrer su cuello con lujuria, y una que otra vez sentía el roce de sus dientes, aumentando el éxtasis del momento y provocando varios gemidos de placer.

–Z-Zim... aah...– gemía quedamente el azabache, mientras movía las caderas en sincronía con las del alien.

Esa voz, esos gemidos y el hecho de que pronunciara su nombre, lo volvía loco y provocaba que esa extraña sensación en su cuerpo, ese extraño calor interno, aumentara cada vez más.

Se separó por unos segundos del azabache para quitarse los guantes y la playera, dejando al ojimiel anonadado ante la vista de su bien formado abdomen. De nuevo el invasor se recostó sobre Dib para retomar la fricción de ambos cuerpos, metiendo las manos por debajo de la playera del ojimiel.

–Z-Zim... aah... G-Gaz está en la otra habitación... y... aah... p-puede que nos escuche...– dijo Dib entre jadeos, sintiendo las manos del Irken recorrer su cuerpo.

Zim miró confundido al ojimiel por unos segundos. El éxtasis, que sentía por primera vez, no lo dejaba concentrarse en lo que decía su compañero. Después de razonar un poco las palabras del ojimiel, Zim sacó un intercomunicador de su PAK.

–GIR... necesito que te lleves a la humana molesta fuera de aquí para que no me interrumpa– ordenó el Irken, con mucha calma. Dib miró al alien con sorpresa, sabiendo que estaba cometiendo un error al meterse con su hermana.

Un minuto después, un perrito verde entró por la puerta que daba al balcón, corriendo alegremente mientras gritaba "¡Wiiiii, humana preciosa, humana preciosa!", dejando al chico de lentes boquiabierto. No entendía el por qué de estas palabras, pero una cosa era segura; su hermana iba a estar furiosa.

Unos segundos después, en la otra habitación, se escuchó una pequeña discusión, donde se alcanzó a escuchar algunos gritos de la pelimorada; "¿Tú? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?", "¡Aléjate de mí!", "¡Suéltame!", "¡Bájame!", "Si no me bajas en este instante, voy a romperte la..." _¡Slam!_ Los gritos finalizaron al cerrarse la puerta principal.

–Gaz va a matarme– dijo Dib, asustado ante lo escuchado, pero inmediatamente se relajó al sentir los labios del Irken sobre los suyos.

Los mismos labios bajaron lentamente por su cuello, succionando suavemente, mientras que las manos que recorrían su cuerpo comenzaban a desnudarlo lentamente, dejándolo en las mismas condiciones que el invasor.

Dib acariciaba el torso del Irken, mientras llenaba la habitación de gemidos y jadeos; exploraba cada parte del invasor, acariciando, admirando, disfrutando. Era algo que había anhelado tantas veces pero nunca se imaginó que llegara a suceder, ahora mismo se sentía en un sueño, en uno que no quería que terminara nunca.

Las manos del azabache bajaron lentamente hasta el borde del pantalón del invasor, donde dudaron por unos instantes, pero luego tomaron valor y lo desabrocharon completamente, para luego meter una mano y explorar la intimidad del alien. Bajó la mirada, curioso, tratando de ver cómo era esa parte de Zim. Era parecido a un miembro humano, sólo que este terminaba en punta y tenía varias líneas a lo largo, teniendo un gran parecido a la lengua del invasor. Zim al sentir la mano del humano tocar esa parte íntima, no pudo evitar soltar un ronco gemido, sintiendo como aumentaba aquel cosquilleo.

Ahora eran las manos del Irken quienes recorrían desesperadamente el interior del pantalón del azabache, acariciando los glúteos, hasta que estas encontraron la entrada del humano. Al sentir que el alien acariciaba esta zona, el ojimiel se exaltó un poco.

–Aah... Z-Zim... e-espera... aaah– comenzó a decir el azabache entre jadeos, pero el invasor no le hizo mucho caso. Rápidamente fue despojado de sus pantalones y recostado bocabajo, con la cadera ligeramente levantada, dándole mayor acceso al alien a aquella zona.

Zim rozó su miembro contra la entrada del azabache, con la intención de entrar en él. No sabía exactamente el por qué, pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo; su cuerpo se lo exigía con desesperación.

–¡Zi-Zim, espera! ¡No lo hagas así!– exclamó Dib al ver las intenciones del alien, estremeciéndose ante el contacto.

–¿E-Entonces cómo, Dib-humano?– preguntó el Irken, no queriendo discutir con el azabache y sólo queriendo llegar al acto.

–Pri-Primero... tienes que... lubricar...– dijo el azabache, avergonzado ante la petición.

–¿Con qué?– preguntó el Irken, apresurando al azabache.

–Ti-Tiene que ser... con algún líquido... algo parecido al agua... ¡ahh!...– comenzaba a explicar el chico de lentes, hasta que sintió como algo húmedo recorría su entrada. Al girar un poco la cabeza, vio como el alien lamía y lubricaba con su saliva aquella intima zona.

–¿Así está bien?– preguntó el invasor, una vez terminada la tarea. El azabache sólo asintió, completamente sonrojado.

De nuevo, el invasor acercó su miembro a la entrada del azabache, empujando esta vez para entrar lentamente en él.

Tibio, estrecho; ¡por Irk!, la sensación era deliciosa, jamás se imaginó que pudiese existir tal placer. De inmediato comenzó con las embestidas, sin siquiera esperar a que el azabache se acostumbrara a la invasión, provocando que este gimiera aun más fuerte. Al principio fue doloroso, pero poco a poco el placer se hizo presente.

Era algo impresionante. Sentía como la punta de aquel miembro lo estimulaba de una forma exquisita, algo que ningún humano lo iba a hacer sentir jamás. Sólo él, sólo Zim.

Después de unos minutos embistiéndolo, el invasor salió del azabache y lo recostó bocarriba, entrando nuevamente en él. Quería ver su rostro, su mirada, sus expresiones, quería ver que lo estaba disfrutando tanto como él. Volvió a embestirlo con fuerza, mientras estimulaba el miembro del humano con una mano.

–¡Aaah! ¡Zim! V-Voy a...– gimió con dificultad el ojimiel, sin poder terminar la frase al correrse en la mano del ojimagenta, acompañado de un grito de placer.

Zim, sin dejar de embestir al azabache, aprovechó aquel grito para besar aquellos labios expuestos, jugueteando con la lengua de su pareja.

Después de unos segundos, Zim sintió un espasmo, que lo hizo contraer cada músculo de su cuerpo y perder la razón por unos segundos; fue como si algo dentro de él hubiese explotado, liberando una ráfaga de calor, que recorrió todo su cuerpo, llenándolo de placer. Sintió como si hubiese viajado por toda la galaxia en unos segundos.

Después de que su cuerpo se relajó, salió cuidadosamente de Dib y se recostó a su lado, con la respiración agitada. Casi al instante sintió los brazos del humano rodearlo en un cálido abrazo, aferrándose a él cómo si en cualquier momento pudiese desaparecer. Zim sólo sonrió ante este gesto, sintiéndose necesario para alguien por primera vez.

El alien acarició con cariño la espalda del azabache, mientras que ambos se dejaban vencer por el sueño.

**¨'*^º=~·._.·~=º^*'¨'*^º=~·._.·~=º^*'¨'*^º=~·._.·~=º^*'¨**

–Zim...– comenzó a decir el azabache, algo dudoso. Ambos permanecieron en la misma posición en la que se habían quedado horas antes de quedarse dormidos. Por la puerta de cristal comenzaban a entrar la luz rojiza del atardecer –...¿qué... qué es lo que... sientes?–

–¿A... qué te refieres, Dib-humano?– respondió el Irken, confundido.

–Me refiero a... ¿por qué hiciste esto?... ¿qué es... lo que exactamente... sientes por... mi?– dijo el ojimiel, algo sonrojado ante las palabras.

El alien observó al humano, pensativo, y unos segundos después su mirada cambió a una preocupada –No... no estoy seguro de poder contestar esa pregunta. Se supone un invasor no tiene permitido sentir nada, se supone un invasor no tiene sentimientos, así que... no puedo decir que siento amor, porque se supone eso no existe en mi– dijo finalmente el Irken, sabiendo que no era la respuesta esperada.

–¿Y si dejaras de ser un invasor?– preguntó Dib, esperando a que esa pudiese ser la solución al problema.

El invasor se sorprendió ante las palabras del azabache.

–¡¿Dejar de ser una invasor?! ¡Eso es imposible para mí, es la razón de mi existencia; ser invasor lo es todo para Zim, es lo único que tiene Zim!– dijo el alien, algo alterado, casi gritando.

–¡¿Entonces yo no soy nada para ti?!– dijo el ojimiel, molesto por la reacción del alien y sus palabras. El invasor lo miró un poco sorprendido, no se había dado cuenta del error que había cometido al decir eso, hasta ese momento que vio la reacción del azabache.

–D-Dib... Zim no... no quería...– comenzó a bacilar el alien, pero el ojimiel lo interrumpió.

–¡¿Cuál era tu plan con todo esto?! ¡¿Conquistar la Tierra y que yo fuera tu fiel mascota?!– gritó Dib, para luego levantarse de la cama y buscar rápidamente su ropa.

–¡No, Dib, yo...!– comenzó a decir el alien, tratando de calmar al azabache, pero Dib no lo dejó terminar.

–Dime una cosa, Zim; después de todo esto ¿aún quieres conquistar la Tierra?– preguntó Dib, viendo fijamente al alien, mientras que este sólo lo miraba sorprendido ante la pregunta.

Silencio. No sabía que decir, realmente era una pregunta que nunca se había planteado. ¿Lo que sentía por Dib era tan fuerte como para dejar de ser quien era?

–Sí, eso me imaginé– dijo Dib al no recibir respuesta del invasor. Terminó de ponerse el pantalón y le aventó al alien su playera –Lo mejor será... que te vayas...– dijo, melancólico, dándole la espalda al ojimagenta.

–Dib... si tan sólo...– comenzó a decir Zim, una vez que terminó de vestirse.

–¡No me interesa!– gritó Dib, sin siquiera voltear a ver al alien –Sólo... no quiero verte...– finalizó, en un triste susurro.

No quedaba más por hacer. Tal vez, incluso... irse era lo mejor, después de todo, ni siquiera él sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Ya no sabía qué era lo que quería.

–GIR... trae el Voot, nos vamos– el alien llamó a su ayudante por el intercomunicador de su PAK. Sólo pasaron un par de minutos cuando el Voot ya estaba de nuevo en frente del balcón. Tanto GIR como Gaz se encontraban dentro, y el primero abrió la capsula para bajar a la chica de la nave. Inmediatamente después Zim entró, ignorando totalmente a la pelimorada.

El alien, antes de cerrar la cápsula, le dio un último vistazo al azabache, quien seguía dándole la espalda. Una parte de él quería estar con Dib, pero no podía ignorar la parte de él que quería ser invasor y así demostrarle a su raza que era el mejor, porque eso era lo que lo iba a hacer feliz, ¿cierto?

El invasor sólo suspiró y cerró la cápsula para luego marcharse de ahí.

Gaz quedó un poco desconcertada ante lo sucedido. Aunque GIR le había explicado un poco (muy poco) que el Irken había buscado a su hermano para continuar con su pelea, al ver la situación, sabía que algo más había ocurrido.

–¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí?– se aventuró a preguntar la ojimiel a su hermano.

–Lo de siempre, Gaz...– contestó el azabache, con la mirada fija en el suelo –... él quiere conquistar la Tierra y yo... sólo soy el tonto que creyó que podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión–

* * *

_*Googlear: es una palabra informal que (al menos aqui en México) se usa algunas veces para decir que "buscaste algo en Google"._

* * *

_AAAAA sí, sé que esto quedo mucho más largo que los anteriores! (y de hecho le quite una gran parte del final para que mejor quedara como inicio del siguiente cap) Espero que esto no haya molestado a nadie (u.u). Ufff, admito que se me hizo difícil escribir este cap, me imagino ya sabran por qué... el LEMON... sí, mi rtiste intento de LEMON, se que esta muy pobre y corto, pero hize lo que pude (y.y). No puse ninguna advertencia al principio porque quería que fuera sorpresa y porque... ¡vamos! Lo vengo advirtiendo desde el primer capítulo, quien no lo quería leer, pues no continuó leyendo, así que cualquier queja por falta de aviso... será ignorada (xD)._

**_GRACIAS POR LEER_**


End file.
